Avoid
by Ninor-san
Summary: Shonen-ai. Es imposible evitar esto por más...si realmente no queremos detenerlo. KxSy


_**Avoid**_

_How can I ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides_

--**E-espe…**

Había razones por las que no esperar, la destrucción incólume a su alrededor y la horrible tensión presionando su entereza luego de las batallas. Y luego de las batallas, cuando el ruido de los presentes menguaba y el pequeño bollo blanco se retiraba a dormir y todos parecían olvidarles es que sucedía. Ya desde hace algunos días, desde aquel momento en que bebieron por primera vez.

Se dejaron llevar en ese momento tan estúpido, irreal, impredecible en que unieron sus respiraciones desbocadas en gemidos tanto más agónicos tanto para cualquiera de los dos. Y él debió pararlo allí. Debió detenerse, pedir que lo olvidaran y retirarse a algún rincón olvidado del lugar pero no lo hizo y estas eran las consecuencias.

--**Por…por favor…basta…**

No se detenía porque supo que la dulce súplica no se traducía en los espasmos de placer recorriendo el dulce cuerpo del adolescente que él tenía preso sin posibilidades de escape, Trató de no hacer ruido asiéndolo con brusca ansiedad de la cintura a la vez que se deleitaba en lugares nada inocentes en el muchacho y este temblaba con cada beso furioso pues sentía que estaba mal.

Cerró la puerta con el pie que no estaba ocupado, tumbándose el lecho frío que les aguardaba a sabiendas de lo que sucedería. Gimió de verdad, las prendas inútiles siendo despojadas y el aire encendido a su alrededor. Presión, dolor, placer…un títere considerado solo por ello. Rogó una vez más, con mayor vehemencia al notar que el ninja tenía la intención clara de repetir lo que estuvo incorrecto y que…le dolía. Lágrimas picando, pugnando por ser soltadas para dar a entender el calvario de ser lo que era ahora.

--**¡P-por favor! **–suplicó ahogadamente logrando que le mirase-**¡Por favor detente…!**

Y le observó mudo, el rubor producido por ello y perlas salinas brillando en las mejillas del joven castaño, cualquier amante habría procurado secarlas mas no era su caso. Se irguió de espaldas oyendo los intentos del más joven por serenarse, a su lado…enterrando la pequeña cabeza castaña en su cuello como si no hubiese otra salida.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_and its hanging on your tongue_

--**Gomen nasai…pero esto…esto…**-explicó amargamente con un peso en la garganta-**no es correcto. Hime…ella…**

Aunque ¿Qué era correcto en realidad? ¿La frialdad de Sakura? ¿La distancia de Fai? ¿La falsedad de todos?

¿Su deseo?

¿Tenía que lastimar a alguien más por esto? ¿Tenía que hacer ello por ser aceptado?

--**La princesa no te recibirá.**-le dijo el guerrero-**ni el mago. Tú no eres él, no lo serás nunca.**

Ahogó un grito bajando su volumen en forma considerable, el llanto fuera con convulsiones de su fisonomía entera que el ninja ni siquiera tentó de calmar aun si estaba tan cerca que podía palpar el líquido salino en sus ropas.

--**Yo…lo sé. Por eso…debes irte…**

Recibió lo sorpresivo en sus labios sonrosados por las réplicas, violento y cálido a la vez calando sus pupilas enrojecidas, cerradas por la suavidad que le llegó luego y que logró hacerle reposar sobre la suave almohada que no notó roída.

Syaoran siguió con la hermosa mirada ambarina al que compartía sus dudas y noches de insomnio mudo entre los alaridos desesperados de su alma por un poco de atención.

--**Que no seas él me importa poco. Estoy aquí por quien eres ahora.**

La hilera azulada de la noche desveló un fulgor imprevisto en las pupilas almendra, algo que hace mucho no presentaban, esperando por liberarse de nuevo y no queriendo. El de vista carmesí viró dando su última orden con una ligera, casi invisible, sonrisa de satisfacción.

--**Ya duerme.**

El rostro levemente sonrojado cayó en los brazos de Morfeo momentos después al igual que Kurogane en aquella molesta sala de estar. Una luz azul claro proveniente de la habitación de la princesa destelló ocultándose entre los párpados del vampiro que regresaba a su alcoba luego de presenciarlo todo.

Riendo amargamente apoyado contra el helado suelo

--**Sabía que pasaría…tú también… ¿No Kuro-rin?**

La última batalla que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente junto al primer selló sobre él.

--------------------------------------------

**Infinity Arc. **


End file.
